The Zann Consortium
Preamble We the nations of The Zann Consortium (TZC or ZC) come hand in hand to make this alliance work and succeed in the world known as Cyber Nations. The Zann Consortium is an economic alliance which means that we, The Zann Consortium, will be involved in tech deals, “Stimulus packages”, etc. NOTE: this does not mean we are a “Peaceful” alliance for there is no such thing as pure peace in politics. Article 1 – Membership (I) In order to join TZC (or ZC) a nation must post in the appropriate thread in TZC’s forums. Before applying to TZC, a nation must have their AA set to TZC Applicant. The applications will be approved by The Zann or the 2nd Zann or by an individual appointed to that particular position to accept nations into The Zann Consortium. (II) All nations have the right to free speech inside or outside the forums/IRC channel without any consequences. The only people who can quiet people are The Zann and 2nd Zann. They also have the right to edit/delete posts in the forums. Anything else is fair game. Emigration Any nation may leave TZC, but must post that he/she is leaving in the appropriate thread in the Consortiums forums. All debts must be paid back to the Consortium before leaving. The Zann and 2nd Zann have the right to deport anyone(this includes government positions) without question and a nation must pay back all debts IMMEDIATLY unless a deal is made. Article 2 – Government (I) The Zann: The Zann is the ruler of The Zann Consortium, he/she represents the alliance and all the nations in TZC. The Zann oversees the alliance to make sure that TZC is running smoothly and efficiently. The Zann is responsible for appointing the non-elected positions of TZC into the General Ministry, but the appointment may be vetoed by a 80% vote from the Consortium Council. The C. Council (or TCC) will then discuss a new appointee and present him/her to The Zann to appoint him/her into the Ministry. If no cooperation is reached within a month since voting week, than the 2nd Zann chooses who shall take the open position without any vetoes from The Zann or the Council. The Zann will also serve for life unless he/she resigns, goes inactive from Cyber Nations for 15 days without notice or goes inactive from the forums for 17 days without notice. If The Zann resigns then The Zann has the ability to appoint anyone inside the alliance to be the next Zann without any questions. The Zann may be impeached by the council by a 100% vote from the Consortium Council. If The Zann goes inactive for 18 days at most, the 2nd Zann takes the title of The Zann and appoints a new 2nd Zann without any questions or vetoes from anyone in the alliance. The Zann has the final word in all matters and what he/she says goes. (II) 2nd Zann: the 2nd Zann is the second-in-command in the alliance and to The Zann. The 2nd Zann is responsible for helping The Zann anywhere that is needed and to help The Zann make his word law. The 2nd Zann is classified as a non-elective position. The 2nd Zann serves as The Zann in the absence of The Zann. The 2nd Zann can not resign The Zann for that power is for The Zann alone. The 2nd Zann is a non-elective. (III) Grand General: The Grand General or GG is responsible for managing TZC’s Military and Militants. If war is declared on the Consortium then the Grand General makes quick decisions to protect the Consortium and all it believes in. He/she also leads the Consortium Militants into battle during time of war. The GG is a non-elective. (IV) The High Diplomat: The High Diplomat or HD or is the main diplomat and is responsible for maintaining all relations with other alliances, for appointing diplomats and for representing The Zann Consortium in Cyber Space. The HD is a non-elective, but the diplomats he/she appoints can be elected if the HD or The Zann wishes. (V) The Chairman of Smuggling and Corruption: The Chairman of Smuggling and Corruption or CoSaC (pronounced Cosac, Co-Sack) manages the Consortiums finance and makes all the tech deals, trade circles, and “Stimulus Packages” work. The CoSaC is a non-elective position. The Consortium Council The Consortium Council makes, debates, discusses, and votes on new laws that come to their “Round Table”. The Zann can veto any law that the Council makes. NOTE: remember, The Zann can make his word law, so essentially there is no need for a council but it lightens the load of the General Ministry, makes the People/Militants happy for it gives the people a voice in the alliance, and makes the game more fun. (VI) The Council Chairman: The Council Chairman or CC is the Speaker of the Consortium Council. When the C. Council has made a new law or anything along those lines the CC makes the announcement in the forums. The CC is an elective. (VII) The Council Members: the Council Members are the members in the council who make/pass new laws. There are 9 of them but they vote on their own, the final 10th member is the Council Chairman who votes with the Council. The General Ministry makes up the first 5 positions and the People of the Consortium elects 5 Council Members every 2 months, elections take place 2 weeks before the Council Terms end. Article 3 - The People/ Militants The People/Militants (depends on what they want to be called) can make their voice heard by posting in the forums, talking to the Council (by Private Messages to ensure that all is safe) or even PMing any leader, for this alliance is part Democracy and part Monarchy. Article 4 - War (I) Alliance wars: when The Zann Consortium wants to wage war with another alliance the People/Militants, Consortium Council, and The Zann must agree and so it goes like this: the topic of a DoW is brought up in the People’s/Militant’s area and must be voted on by a 70% majority. Then it goes through the Consortium Council where it must pass by a 51+% vote. If it is defeated in the Council then the idea of a DoW is finished unless The Zann wants to bring it up again or passes it by his word, then the alliance goes to war. If it passes the Council it then get passed along to The Zann and he makes the final word whether or not to go to war. (II) Any kind of election is forbidden in the alliance during ‘War Time’. (III) Single Nation Wars (fun, fun, fun!): If a TZC nation is attacked outside widespread conflict, the Grand General makes the decision for what to do with the pest. This can be from Zero Infasructure (ZI), attacking until peace is declared, attacking until the nation gives up and deletes his/her nation or just do nothing. (This was about having the alliance get involved) (III) Single Nation Wars Part II: If a nation of the Consortium is attacked by an outside nation that nation has the right to defend itself. If the nation that attacked is in an alliance, the leaders of TZC will contact the leader/s of the other alliance in order to settle the dispute, but if the nation is not in an alliance than the nation (that was attacked) has the right to use all methods necessary to eliminate this pest unless peace is declared. NOTE: if the nation that was attacked asks for help, The Zann Consortium has the right to say yes or no to that request. But if the nation asks another nation for help then that nation has the right to say yes or no, and TZC can not get involved in that decision unless The Zann states otherwise. Article 5 – Amendments (I) This Constitution may be changed only slightly by making an Amendment to fill in the loopholes in this constitution. An amendment starts on the People’s/Militant’s area or it can start in the Consortium Council where it must be pass by a 85% vote and if it passes both areas then it moves on to The Zann. If The Zann passes it then it becomes part of the Constitution and must be added like this: “Article * - Amendment * - Put Name of Article Here” (II) In order to amend Article 6, a 95% vote from the entire alliance to “make it happen”. In this case, everyone in the alliance (including The Zann) has only 1 vote, so not even The Zann can make his word law for Article 6. (III) Article 5 CAN NOT be amended, changed, cancelled, edited, devalued, overridden, or anything else, the basic point is that Article 5 CAN NOT be changed or anything, no matter how hard you try. Article 6 – Disbandment (I) For The Zann Consortium to be disbanded, The Zann must motion this idea forward, which than must be approved by a 95% vote from everyone in the alliance. A public hearing will be held 6 hrs after this idea came about so that people can debate on it and will last for 12 hrs. Once the 12 hrs are up than comes the voting, if the vote is to disband the alliance then disbandment will come 24 hrs after the vote. NOTE FOR THE WHOLE CONSTITUTION: anyone from outside the alliance cannot vote on anything! The Zann has the right to change Article One for immigration and emigration can be changed on the size and scope of the alliance. Spies are not allowed to be used but a member of an alliance may have them, if a member uses his/her spy then that is consequential and will have penalties and will be worked out with the other alliance. Nukes are allowed but a member CAN NOT use them unless The Zann says so. A War Chest (WC) is required by all members to have, an amount is unknown and may be changed from time to time.